lorestromefandomcom-20200213-history
Drainstone
To cast spells in the drainstone in Guild dungeons 2 combine elements with a enchanted gem. You can only cast and use one spell at a time. The Drainstone menu become acessible after build the following buildings: * Chapel * Church * Library * Alchemist * Witch hut * Jeweler * Candlemaker * Shrine * Cleric hall * Bazaar Enchants gems *Emerald: This green stone represents life, love, and fate. *Garnet: This stone is said to infuse energy into people, places, and things. *Sapphire: This stone represents clarity and perception. *Ruby: This stone stands for protection, vitality and strength. *Amethyst: This is the stone of wisdom and healing. It represents a strong and clear mind. *Citrine: This stone represents death and blood. It is the stone of warriors and undertakers. *Aquamarine: This stone represents truth, lawfulness and justice. Elements *Air *Fire *Ice *Earth *Thunder *Force *Death *Nature Spells Rank-1 Spells Stone Golem *Element: Earth *Gem: Ruby *This spell creates a ,ama powered stone golem to travel with your troop. It will help them carry additional resources back, but it does not fight with them. *The golem is very strong, but slow and only good for moving heavy resources. Black Bone Swords *Element: Death *Gem: Citrine *This spell enchants all melee soldiers in your troops with black magic, causing them to do 5% more damage. *This spell requires melee troops to be in the war party. Enchanted Swords *Element: Force *Gem: Citrine *All melee troops will do an additional 3% damage. Lightning Bolts *Element: Thunder *Gem: Garnet *Each of your casters will be able to fire a single bolt of white lightnng at the start of combat calculations. This bolt does tremendous damage, but only one time. The more casters, the more damage. *Requires casters to be in the troop. Rank-2 Spells Fire Bolts *Elements: Fire + Force *Gem: Ruby *This spell will allow all of your magic caster to fire bolts of fire, dealing fire damage. Use this when your enemies are weak to flame. *This spell requires there be magic casters in the party. Ice Bolts *Elements: Ice + Force *Gem: Aquamarine *This spell allows all spell casters in your troops to fire bolts of freezing ice. This is excellent against fire-based foes or anyone weak to the cold. *You must have spell casters in the party or this pell will not work. Blood Boil *Elements: Air + Death *Gem: Garnet *This spell adds an aura of damage to all spell casters in the troop. They will deal 5% damage to the health of ALL enemies encountered before combat even begins. *Requires spell casters in the war party. Healing Aura *Elements: Air + Nature *Gem: Amethyst *This spell enchants all of your healers so that justbeing near them causes a troop to heal. This increases the healingpower of all healing classes by 10%. *Requires healers to be in the party or it has no effect. Enriched Soil *Elements: Earth + Nature *Gem: Garnet *This spell, while active, increases the income of crops such as wheat and fruit! You must have production buildings for them through. Rank-3 Spells Boulder Smash *Elements: Fire + Earth + Force *Gem: Citrine *This spell allows casters in the party to summon rolling boulders. These do crush damage and can sometimes be used to knock down doors or walls. *This spell requires magical spell casters to be in the party or it will not work. Racoon Companions *Elements: Earth + Force + Nature *Gem: Ruby *You conjure several magical racoons to travel with your troops. They will offer a 20% chance to unlock doors by acessing them from the other side. Health Boost *Elements: Earth + Death + Nature *Gem: Garnet *This global spell increases the health of all adventuring troops by 10%. Rank-4 Spells Revive *Elements: Fire + Air + Thunder + Nature *Gem: Amethyst *This gives all healers a chance to bring the wouded back from death's door. Even if they dn't have a similar skill already. *Requires healers to be in the party. Night Vision *Elements: Air + Earth + Force + Nature *Gem: Sapphire *This powerful spell allows all members of your war party to see in total darkness, no need for a light source at all. Rank-5 Spells Magical Bolts *Elements: Fire + Air + Earth + Thunder + Force *Gem: Aquamarine *This is a special magical skill that both magic caster, AND healers can use. This will increase the damage of any caster or healer by 5%. *This spell requires either casters or healers to be in the troop. Category:Guildungeons2